ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 May 2019
00:14-25 I hope GP can come on chat for a moment. 03:58-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:59-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 05:03-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 05:03-46 Hey :) 05:04-02 Hey. 05:04-04 I read your message on the chat log. You... Wanted me to come on? 05:04-29 Uh, yeah. 05:04-46 But I really can't remember a specific reason why. 05:04-51 Oh, ha XD 05:05-04 I actually need to go, sorrt.. 05:05-13 This roleplay is interesting. 05:05-17 I'll be back on tomorrow... 05:05-21 Amd agreed XD 05:05-22 Bye. DX 05:05-28 See you then. 05:05-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 05:05-45 Bai! =) 05:05-50 o/ 05:06-01 They don't have the wave.. 05:06-06 Bye! 05:06-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 05:08-27 No one here, but... I will make a page for my characters once I'm done writing the Time Cruisers page and the plot for the Ninjago crossover. 19:02-54 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 19:02-57 Hi 19:04-54 Hey, dudette. 19:06-13 Again with the "dudette" XD 19:06-56 XD 19:07-10 Minecraft's 10th anniversary is in 2 days. 19:07-14 IM READY 19:07-36 ME TOO. 19:08-44 CREEPERS BETTER NOT CRASH THE PARTY. 19:09-21 (Flashback to "Don't Mine At Night") 19:12-22 THAT'S WHY I LIGHT MY MINESHAFT WITH TORCHES. 19:15-17 I don't even have Minecraft. 19:15-21 Yayyyy..... 19:16-20 OOF. 19:20-07 SO, LAST NIGHT MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN AND IT RUINED MY PROGRESS WITH THE LIGH PICTURE. 19:21-53 NOOOOOOOO 19:24-46 MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY. 19:24-46 I HAVE A SCREENSHOT OF IT FROM BEFORE BUT IT'S HEAVILY PIXELIZED. 19:29-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:30-18 COUNTRY ROADS 19:30-21 TAKE ME HOME 19:30-29 TO THE PLACE 19:30-34 I BELONG 19:30-45 WEST VIRGINIA 19:30-49 Hai :3 19:32-20 HEY THERE. 19:32-25 WELCOME TO THE PARTY. 19:36-15 THOUGH, UH, IS THE BROOKE IN THE VACATION! ROLEPLAY A BROOKE FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE? 19:37-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:40-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:40-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:40-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:40-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:41-38 hi 19:41-41 HI 19:42-40 WELCOME BACK. 19:42-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:02-58 Hi 19:04-55 Hey, dudette. 19:06-14 Again with the "dudette" XD 19:06-58 XD 19:07-12 Minecraft's 10th anniversary is in 2 days. 19:07-16 IM READY 19:07-37 ME TOO. 19:08-45 CREEPERS BETTER NOT CRASH THE PARTY. 19:09-23 (Flashback to "Don't Mine At Night") 19:12-24 THAT'S WHY I LIGHT MY MINESHAFT WITH TORCHES. 19:15-19 I don't even have Minecraft. 19:15-23 Yayyyy..... 19:16-21 OOF. 19:20-09 SO, LAST NIGHT MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN AND IT RUINED MY PROGRESS WITH THE LIGH PICTURE. 19:21-54 NOOOOOOOO 19:24-48 MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY. 19:24-48 I HAVE A SCREENSHOT OF IT FROM BEFORE BUT IT'S HEAVILY PIXELIZED. 19:29-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:30-19 COUNTRY ROADS 19:30-23 TAKE ME HOME 19:30-30 TO THE PLACE 19:30-36 I BELONG 19:30-47 WEST VIRGINIA 19:30-51 Hai :3 19:32-22 HEY THERE. 19:32-26 WELCOME TO THE PARTY. 19:36-17 THOUGH, UH, IS THE BROOKE IN THE VACATION! ROLEPLAY A BROOKE FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE? 19:37-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:40-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:40-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:40-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:40-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:41-40 hi 19:41-43 HI 19:42-41 WELCOME BACK. 19:42-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:02-17 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 20:02-56 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 20:02-57 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:09-05 Top 10 Quietest Anime Moments. 20:20-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:21-05 HI XD 20:21-56 WELCOME BACK. 20:22-34 @Solid, no, it's her 10 years in the future, when her and Sam break up, and she becomes a much more. 20:22-39 .enclosed 20:22-41 Person 20:22-59 OH, OKAY. 20:23-03 Yes XD 20:23-31 XD 20:23-39 Just thought it would be fun to do something like that lol 20:24-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:25-14 Though, I'm not sure if I should make it canon to my universe, since I kinda always portray Brooke as positive and upbeat. 20:25-58 @Tw38, YEA, THAT'S RIGHT, BROOKE AND SAM BECOME A COUPLE IN THE FUTURE AND THEN BREAK UP XD 20:26-16 Oof brb 20:26-29 YEAH, I'M PLANNING TO CALIM THE "EARTH-117", THOUGH I DON'T CONSIDER ANYONE ELSE'S UNIVERSE CANON TO MINE WHATSOEVER. 20:26-39 I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, TOO. 20:26-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:33-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:35-28 WELCOME BACK. 20:35-47 I'M GOING TO MAKE A PARODY OF THAT ONE JOHN LENNON SONG. THE ONE WHERE HE DOESN'T BELIEVE IN ANYTHING. 20:35-54 @Solid Tw38 and I essentially share a canon universe with our ocs (and interactions with the ninja), so you can basically "consider someone's universe yours", you just need their permission XD 20:36-04 And yes, that would be amazing. 20:36-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:36-53 "I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOUTUBE 20:36-53 I DON'T BELIEVE IN MEMES 20:36-53 I DON'T BELIEVE IN FANDOM POWERED BY WIKIA" I COULD GO ON. 20:37-00 THAT'S INTERESTING. 20:38-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:38-42 XD 20:38-50 Brb 20:39-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:41-31 OKAY. 20:41-45 NOW, IT'S TIME FOR ME TO WRITE MY PAGES FOR THIS WIKI. 20:43-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:44-07 Just copy your pages from the bean canon wiki! 20:44-23 I WILL. 20:44-25 WELCOME BACK. 20:45-09 BUT I'M STILL WRITING THE HISTORY PART OF MY TIME CRUISERS PAGE, WHICH I HAVE ON MY WIKI. 20:45-27 You can write em there first, we'll tell ya what we think, and you can then transfer em here! 20:45-39 (On the bean canon wiki) 20:45-44 . 20:46-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:46-23 THAT'S A GOOD IDEA. 20:50-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:50-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:50-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:50-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:50-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:51-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:51-13 =) thanks! 20:51-16 Brb 20:51-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:51-48 Back XD 20:52-28 WELCOME BACK. 20:52-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:00-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:01-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:01-39 WELCOME BACK. 20:09-07 Top 10 Quietest Anime Moments. 20:20-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:21-06 HI XD 20:21-58 WELCOME BACK. 20:22-36 @Solid, no, it's her 10 years in the future, when her and Sam break up, and she becomes a much more. 20:22-41 .enclosed 20:22-42 Person 20:23-01 OH, OKAY. 20:23-05 Yes XD 20:23-32 XD 20:23-41 Just thought it would be fun to do something like that lol 20:24-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:25-16 Though, I'm not sure if I should make it canon to my universe, since I kinda always portray Brooke as positive and upbeat. 20:26-00 @Tw38, YEA, THAT'S RIGHT, BROOKE AND SAM BECOME A COUPLE IN THE FUTURE AND THEN BREAK UP XD 20:26-17 Oof brb 20:26-31 YEAH, I'M PLANNING TO CALIM THE "EARTH-117", THOUGH I DON'T CONSIDER ANYONE ELSE'S UNIVERSE CANON TO MINE WHATSOEVER. 20:26-41 I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, TOO. 20:26-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:33-56 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:35-29 WELCOME BACK. 20:35-48 I'M GOING TO MAKE A PARODY OF THAT ONE JOHN LENNON SONG. THE ONE WHERE HE DOESN'T BELIEVE IN ANYTHING. 20:35-56 @Solid Tw38 and I essentially share a canon universe with our ocs (and interactions with the ninja), so you can basically "consider someone's universe yours", you just need their permission XD 20:36-05 And yes, that would be amazing. 20:36-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:36-54 "I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOUTUBE 20:36-54 I DON'T BELIEVE IN MEMES 20:36-54 I DON'T BELIEVE IN FANDOM POWERED BY WIKIA" I COULD GO ON. 20:37-01 THAT'S INTERESTING. 20:38-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:38-43 XD 20:38-51 Brb 20:39-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:41-32 OKAY. 20:41-47 NOW, IT'S TIME FOR ME TO WRITE MY PAGES FOR THIS WIKI. 20:43-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:44-09 Just copy your pages from the bean canon wiki! 20:44-24 I WILL. 20:44-27 WELCOME BACK. 20:45-11 BUT I'M STILL WRITING THE HISTORY PART OF MY TIME CRUISERS PAGE, WHICH I HAVE ON MY WIKI. 20:45-28 You can write em there first, we'll tell ya what we think, and you can then transfer em here! 20:45-41 (On the bean canon wiki) 20:45-46 . 20:46-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:46-24 THAT'S A GOOD IDEA. 20:50-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:50-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:50-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:50-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:50-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:51-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:51-14 =) thanks! 20:51-17 Brb 20:51-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:51-50 Back XD 20:52-29 WELCOME BACK. 20:52-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:00-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:01-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:01-41 WELCOME BACK. 21:02-23 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:02-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:03-00 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 21:03-01 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 21:03-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:06-23 There's a lot of history to write down. 21:06-50 That's because the Time Cruisers already had three audio dramas-worth of history. 21:27-51 I just read part of the transcript of the second audio drama.. I can now confirm the Time Cruisers live on Earth. That means I have to change Zach's birthplace from Port Woodhouse, the Human Territorial Planet of Ogel, to somewhere in Europe. 21:52-28 ~ Mnkae has joined the chat ~ 21:52-45 ~ Mnkae has left the chat ~ 22:00-08 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 22:00-12 Yo 22:01-28 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 21:03-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:06-25 There's a lot of history to write down. 21:06-52 That's because the Time Cruisers already had three audio dramas-worth of history. 21:27-53 I just read part of the transcript of the second audio drama.. I can now confirm the Time Cruisers live on Earth. That means I have to change Zach's birthplace from Port Woodhouse, the Human Territorial Planet of Ogel, to somewhere in Europe. 21:52-30 ~ Mnkae has joined the chat ~ 21:52-47 ~ Mnkae has left the chat ~ 22:00-10 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 22:00-13 Yo 22:01-28 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 22:02-29 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-04 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 22:03-05 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 22:28-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:28-41 YOU GUYS HERE 22:28-51 YES. 22:28-57 WELCOME BACK TO THE PARTY. 22:29-04 YEY 22:29-10 I JUST REVAMPED THE COLORSCHEME OF MY WIKI. 22:30-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:37-47 ~ Mnkae has joined the chat ~ 22:38-02 ~ Mnkae has left the chat ~ 22:51-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:52-29 HEY QUINTON. 22:52-38 Wtf. 22:52-49 WHADDUP? 22:53-09 Imma cleanse you of this. 22:53-33 OF WHAT? 22:53-47 Hmph. 22:54-50 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:55-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:55-07 WECLOME BACK. 22:55-25 Uh... dang. Hi, SOLID. 22:55-44 What... uh... happened with quintion? 22:56-07 I DON'T KNOW. 22:56-33 HE ADOPTED SLANG FROM A NEW WIKI. 22:57-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:57-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:57-22 Huh. 22:58-41 https://bean-canon.fandom.com/wiki/Time_Cruisers TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR. 22:59-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:59-21 I did not. Hmph. 22:59-48 And it is not Quintion, it’s Quinton. 23:02-05 Hey, whats your deal?! We didn't do anything to ya. 22:28-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:28-43 YOU GUYS HERE 22:28-52 YES. 22:28-59 WELCOME BACK TO THE PARTY. 22:29-06 YEY 22:29-11 I JUST REVAMPED THE COLORSCHEME OF MY WIKI. 22:30-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:37-48 ~ Mnkae has joined the chat ~ 22:38-03 ~ Mnkae has left the chat ~ 22:52-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:52-31 HEY QUINTON. 22:52-39 Wtf. 22:52-51 WHADDUP? 22:53-11 Imma cleanse you of this. 22:53-35 OF WHAT? 22:53-49 Hmph. 22:54-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:55-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:55-09 WECLOME BACK. 22:55-27 Uh... dang. Hi, SOLID. 22:55-46 What... uh... happened with quintion? 22:56-09 I DON'T KNOW. 22:56-34 HE ADOPTED SLANG FROM A NEW WIKI. 22:57-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 22:57-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 22:57-24 Huh. 22:58-42 https://bean-canon.fandom.com/wiki/Time_Cruisers TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT SO FAR. 22:59-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:59-22 I did not. Hmph. 22:59-49 And it is not Quintion, it’s Quinton. 23:02-07 Hey, whats your deal?! We didn't do anything to ya. 23:02-35 Nothing is “my deal.” 23:02-37 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~